Death Of The Sayain
by Death Of Amber
Summary: Tragedy has struck the Kayore family with Raddizt Kayore eldest son death.Now everyone is in a state of Confussion and high emotions are taking it's toll a few.The Continuation of the story of For Saken.Now the race is on to return Thomas.


_**The Death Of The Saiyan**_

**My heart sank when I was Cory face.I knew that Thomas had fallen in the battle.Trunks was standing next to me.His face was grave.There was nothing I could do except just stand there.I was frozen with the grief.No one said anything that night.I stayed in my room with the door lock.I cryed until dawn of the next morning.All the other saiyans that had join us through out the war was standing in living room dress all in was wearing his saiyan armor it to was black.Anger stired in his soul.A dark anger.He said nothing to me.But look at me with that saiyan eyes full of hurt and rage.I look down at the wooden floor not wanting looking at anyone else.Then Cory spoke up.**

**Cory:Amber we are going to find the dragon balls to bring Thomas back to this world.**

**Amber:How are you going to find them without a radar?**

**Cory:I have Thomas scouter.**

**Amber:I will come with you.**

**Cory:No.Please stay here with the rest of the people they need someone to guide them.I don't want to lose you.**

**Amber:Why do you fear of losing me?**

**Cory:Because you are like a sitter to me that I never had.My love for you is so strong.The winter is going to be hard that you shall not have to suffer.**

**Amber:The winter is just is bad as where you are going to be.**

**Cory:The winter in the East Disticre is harsher then here.It is unbarable here.But near the mountain it is death by the harsh cold winds.**

**Amber:Me and your brother had been there before and made it.**

**Cory:You and Thomas went through there when it was fall.It's dead of winter now.And the locals are in trouble because they can not grow the normal winter crops.**

**Amber:If they need help please send them here.**

**Cory:We will try to bring them here.**

**Amber:I will stay here and wait for you and the locals to arrive home.**

**Cory:Thank You.**

**Amber:Your welcome and be safe.**

**Cory:I will.Love you sitter.**

**Amber:Love you brother.**

**Cory turn and look at the fellow saiyans in the eyes.They nod back at Cory.**

**Cory:We go now there is no time to waist.**

**They left as quick as they came from the room.Amber stood there next to the window looking at them as they left.She stood there until they could not be seen anymore.Her thoughts turn to her loved one Thomas.**

**Amber:Thomas if you hear me please watch over them.**

**Trunks:Amber!**

**Amber:Yes!**

**Trunks:You are need at the church.**

**Amber:I coming.**

**Trunks left.She fallowed seconds later.**

**The people in the church look panic and feared that they were in harms way without the leader Thomas.**

**She step up to the stand.There was as it seemed to be a hush that fell over the people.**

**Amber:Thank you for coming.I have some bad and good news.**

**The people started to whisper then stop.**

**Amber:The bad news is Thomas is missing.But the good news is people are looking for him as I speak.They left little time ago.**

**The people look alarmed by the news.But the good news cooled the peoples fear's.Then Amber reconigzied someone in the back standing.Long, spike hair and black eyes.He was tall and strong man.Black armor with a dark navy blue long cape that touch the marbal floor.It was Raddizt Kayore.Thomas Kayore father.He was worried striken face.Amber focase on the people again.**

**Amber:Is there anymore concer that needs to bring to light.**

**No one said anythings else.**

**Amber:Then this meeting is over.Thank you for your time.**

**Amber step down and left the church.Raddizt came in after she in the main part of the house.**

**Raddizt:Amber.**

**She couldn't look at him.**

**Raddizt:Amber please.**

**Amber return around to face Raddizt.**

**Raddizt:Thank you.**

**He took her by the hands and came eye level with her.**

**Raddizt:Amber where is Thomas?**

**Amber:He's gone.**

**Amber try to pull way.She did not want to face him in fear of her emotion would show.But Raddizt held her hand.She finally fell into Raddizt chest.She sobed wildly.He held her in his arms.Amber sobs slowed and then stop.Then he spoke.**

**Raddizt:Amber Thomas death is not of your has set out to recover the dragon balls.I know this much.King Vegeta sent some of his soldier with them.**

**Amber:How did you know to come here?**

**Raddizt:You need not to worry about.**

**Amber look away not wanting to face him because she was a shamed of herself.Raddizt pick up Amber in his arms.**

**Amber:Raddizt where are we going?**

**Raddizt:You need to go to bed girl.**

**Amber:No.I'm fine.Raddizt please put me down.**

**Raddizt didn't stop or anything.Amber try to shift in his strong arms.But she was to weak to free herself from his arms.**

**Raddizt:You need to sleep.You can't hardly get out my arms.You are getting sick and I know it.You are not wanting to given.You will kill yourself.**

**King Vegeta saw Raddizt with Amber in his arms.Knowing that the girl was to weak.Raddizt layed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.And left her to sleep.Raddizt went back where King Vegeta.**

**King Vegeta:How bad off is Amber?**

**Raddizt:Very weak and emotionaly wrecked by this.She is not well at all.**

**King Vegeta:Will she make it through the night?**

**Raddizt:Only time will tell.**

**King Vegeta:Stay with her all night.**

**Raddizt:Yes sir.**

**King Vegeta:If you need help for her let me know.**

**Raddizt:Yes sir.**

**King Vegeta:Raddizt don't worry yourself sick.Get some sleep.**

**Raddizt:Yes sir.I'm still worried about her.She normaly stronger then this.**

**King Vegeta:I notice that.She getting sicker.The stress is going to claim her and her life if this keep on.She need to rest along time in bed.Doctor Steven will be here in three or four hours.He will be in to see Amber.**

**Raddizt:Yes sir.Thank you.**

**King Vegeta:Your welcome.Go get some rest.**

**Raddizt left to be at Amber bed side.He sat in a chair next to the bed.Held her hand.It was cold no stranght in them.Raddizt fell to sleep.Four hours later there was a knock at the door.It stired Raddizt from his sleep.**

**Raddizt:Come in.**

**The door up.It was Dr.Steven.**

**Dr.Steven:How is she?**

**Raddizt:No stranght and sleeping still not even moving when I hold her hand.**

**Dr.Steven:Did she pass out?**

**Raddizt:No.I carried her here.She was not strong enough to move from the floor where she sat and cryed.She tryed to get to her feet but couldn't.**

**Dr.Steven:Amber wake up.You need to wake on talk to me.It's me Steven.Open your eyes honey.**

**Amber did not stir.This is not a good sign to Steven.**

**Dr.Steven:She weak and fever.She suffering.She needs to be in the hopstile.**

**Raddizt:She needs to be transport?**

**Dr.Steven:Yes.**

**Raddizt:I'll get it arrage now.**

**Dr.Steven:Thank you.**

**Raddizt left the room.He arrive at King Vegeta room.And he knock on the door.King Vegeta open the door.**

**King Vegeta:Raddizt what is going on?**

**Raddizt:Amber is needing to go to the hosptile.**

**King Vegeta:Kary get transport ready.**

**Kary:Yes sir.**

**King Vegeta:How bad is she?**

**Raddizt:Fever.And non-responive.**

**King Vegeta:Thats bad.She not going to be able to bare all this stress.**

**Raddizt:I know sir.**

**King Vegeta:Go now get ready to go with her.**

**Raddizt:I can't leave my post.**

**King Vegeta:I'm releasing you for medical reason.Your shoulder needs to be check.After the Jasper kicking you.Now no disgreement Raddizt Kobe Kayore.Now go.**

**Raddizt:Yes sir.**

**King Vegeta:Good man.**

**Raddizt left King Vegeta room.**

**King Vegeta:What am I going to do to with you Kayore.**

**Raddizt arrive back to the room where Amber layed.Steven look up at him.**

**Dr.Steven:King Vegeta said ok?**

**Raddizt:Yes.**

**Dr.Steven:Did he talk to you about going with me and see about your shoulder?**

**Raddizt:Yes.He did.He sure does not let anything un check.**

**Dr.Steven:He just cares for people Raddizt.He took care of you when we found you.**

**Raddizt:I guess your right.He's been there for me and Vegeta.**

**Dr.Steven:Yes, you right Kobe.**

**Raddizt:Well we better get going.**

**Dr.Steven:We need to go she is only getting worse.**

**Two soldier came into help to take her to the truck.**

**Raddizt fallowed her out and Steven was the last one out.Steven drove the truck.On to the road they went.**

**Raddizt sat up front looking out the window.The two soldier sat next to Amber.Raddizt spoke up.**

**Raddizt:How long will this road travel?**

**Dr.Steven:One hundare and fifty miles from here.**

**Raddizt:Okay.**

**Dr.Steven:Raddizt are you neviers traveling in trucks?**

**Raddizt:No...well a little bit.Well since that crash I had a while back.**

**Dr.Steven:I can't blame you really.I had my crash last year.Well I hadn't really drove since then.**

**Raddizt:Yeah, I understand that.**

**Dr.Steven:Please, Raddizt fears.It happens to everyone in their life time.Maybe more than once.**

**Raddizt:That might seem not a troulbing sum to you.But when I wreck the truck my oldest son nearly died that day.**

**Dr.Steven:You still think about that Raddizt Kayore.I thought you were over that point.**

**Raddizt:Yes.**

**Dr.Steven:Look Raddizt it was an accident.It was not your fault.**

**Raddizt:It was.I should not been driving in that weather.Where the roads were icy.**

**Dr.Steven:You misjudge the conditions of the roads.It happens to everyone.**

**Raddizt:I know you speak of truth.Steven I can't get it out my head.Time to time I see it over and over again.**

**Dr.Steven:Raddizt it's not good to dewal upon these things.**

**Raddizt:I know of these things.Just forget of what we speak of.**

**Dr.Steven:Thats okay with me Raddizt.**

**Raddizt did not speak and only sat in silence in pain.He fell a sleep.Head leaning againest the window.The road seem so long to him.There was no tellen how long he had slept.He woke up in a bed.He proped himself on one elbow.**

**Dr.Steven:Hay I see you finally decide to wake up Raddizt.**

**Raddizt:Where am I?**

**Dr.Steven:In the hosplite of course.**

**Raddizt:But how did I get in here?**

**Dr.Steven:You did not responed to be waking by me.You just stay non-responsive.So you had to be help in.**

**Raddizt:Have you done what was needed?**

**Dr.Steven:Yes.Your shoulder is going to heal in time.But I'm put your arm in a silning for two weeks.But something happen to you during the x-ray.You started to shake.We stop the x-raying.I had a cat-scan done.You had suffer from a head injery when you got kick.**

**Raddizt had no shirt on.The coldness of the problem sanke in.**

**Raddizt:What am I to do now?**

**Dr.Steven:There is nothing can be done.But you need to rest.Don't worry yourself Kobe.**

**Raddizt:Will I be able to return to work soon.**

**Dr.Steven:Not now.But soon.Rest.**

**Dr.Steven left the room.Raddizt mind went back to what King Vegeta said long,long ago as a young man.**

**King Vegeta:Raddizt and Vegeta.I want you two to know that I care for you boys and love you always.There are more things to this world than matiarl belongings.Love,honor,respect,loyalty,and always the will to listen and learn.**

**Vegeta:Yes father.**

**Raddizt:Yes sir.**

**King Vegeta:Good.Off with you two.**

**Vegeta left.But Raddizt still remain.**

**King Vegeta:Something on your mind Kobe?**

**Raddizt:Yes sir.**

**King Vegeta:Well speak.**

**Raddizt:I have heared of these things before sir.**

**But I can't remember where or when I heared it.**

**King Vegeta:Have you.**

**Raddizt:Yes sir.**

**King Vegeta:Do you remember what they were called?**

**Raddizt:The way I remember the words of wise and right value was called the Core Value's of Life.**

**King Vegeta:Your right Kobe.**

**King Vegeta look at Raddizt for a moment in wonder who was this boys family.**

**King Vegeta:Who was your mother and father?**

**Raddizt:My mother was Arelan.My father I never knew.**

**King Vegeta:I had a sister named Arelan.She was dishonor from my family by my father when she married a man named Bardock Kayore.I love my sister.**

**Raddizt last name was Kayore.This alarmed him.But did not let it show.**

**Raddizt:I'm sorry to hear that sir.**

**King Vegeta:It's was long ago.And I pray that she is happy with her choice.And I'm sure she was Raddizt Kayore.**

**Raddizt:You are most surly right sir.**

**King Vegeta:Yes.**

**King Vegeta smiled at him.**

**King Vegeta:I must go.**

**Raddizt nod.King Vegeta left.Raddizt walk back to his room.And found the picture of his mother.That night Raddizt knock on King Vegeta's door.The door open.**

**Raddizt:Sir,I have something that you might want to look at.**

**King Vegeta let Raddizt in his chambers.He took the picture of Raddizt mother.King Vegeta look at Raddizt.**

**King Vegeta:Where did you get this picture?**

**Raddizt:The picture was give to me when the war had start at Kayshoren by my mother in the picture.**

**King Vegeta:Who was the man next to your mother?**

**Raddizt:I'm not sure sir.**

**King Vegeta:Tell me do you know where your mother is?**

**Raddizt:In a cemtare in the town of Kayshoren.She died in the second month of the war of buliet to the head.**

**King Vegeta:How do you know?**

**Raddizt:My mother took the bulliet that was ment for me.I wish I took the hit.Not my mother.**

**King Vegeta:I'm sorry Kobe.**

**King Vegeta sadness showed.**

**King Vegeta:Your mother is my sister.You father was Bardock Kayore.**

**Raddizt:But he was never there for us.**

**King Vegeta:I know that Kobe.But there was a reason.**

**Raddizt:What?**

**King Vegeta:My father had your father sent off on a mission to claim a plant for Freeze.When your mother was killed your father nearly killed my father.**

**Raddizt:That a bad start.**

**King Vegeta:Same thing that I thought when it happen.**

**Raddizt:What's going to happen now?**

**King Vegeta:When I talk to you earlyer today.My father was around and you wouldn't beleive what he said to me.**

**Raddizt:What did he said to you sir?**

**King Vegeta:Well don't pinic Raddizt.But this what he said to me."That if the boy is a Kayore.I want you to kill him or banshe the boy."**

**That alarmed Raddizt and trouble sum to him.And this time it show.**

**King Vegeta:Don't worry Raddizt you are prefectly safe here.**

**Vegeta:Raddizt?**

**Raddizt:Vegeta.**

**King Vegeta:I even brought him here to be safe.My father is furys with me when I told him what was on my mind about the whole subject.**

**Raddizt:What did you tell him sir?**

**King Vegeta:Well I told him to stick it up his ass.And so on.Well you get the picture.**

**Raddizt:Yes.**

**Raddizt help but laughed a little.King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta laughed with me.King Vegeta smiled.That was the first time I seen him smile in the time I was with him in the palace.**

**King Vegeta:Don't worry about it.**

**Raddizt came back to the present time.He lean back on to the bed and went to sleep.**

**Grace arrived at the hospitle a short time later after they have arrived.She check on Raddizt first which was asleep.And then sat next to Amber and waited.**

**Amber condition got better over the hours.The fever was mild now.She could speak with Grace now that her voice return.**

**Amber:Where is Raddizt?**

**Grace:How do you know?**

**Amber:I heared his voice.**

**Grace:He is in the room next to yours.**

**Amber:Can I talk to him?**

**Grace:He's a sleep right now.**

**Amber:Okay.**

**Grace:I let you know when he's awake.**

**Amber nod.She layed down.And went to sleep.Grace went to Raddizt room.**

**Grace:Raddizt are you awake?**

**Raddizt:Yes.How is she?**

**Grace:She is fine.She wants to talk to you.**

**Raddizt:Ay.I see.**

**Grace:Raddizt she very fond of you.**

**Raddizt:I know.The world can be curle to someone like her.Bless her soul Grace.**

**Grace:I know.She smart and very willen.**

**Raddizt:Amen sister.**

**Grace:Still loyal to your faith.**

**Raddizt:Yes and always will.**

**Grace:Smart ass Kobe.**

**Raddizt;Thank you Ms.Grace.**

**Grace:You take critism with humor and a good one at it.**

**Raddizt could not help but to smile.Grace has always been the light in the darkness at times like these.Raddizt felt a cold sicking wave cross over him again.He lad back hoping it will pass.But it didn't.**

**Grace:Raddizt are you feeling alright?**

**Raddizt could not responed.He had no strangth to.Grace ran out of the room before he lost all sense of awareness.The next thing he became aware of was Dr.Steven looking at him.And a oxgeny mask over his mouth and nose.**

**Dr.Steven:You gave us a scare Raddizt.**

**Raddizt was not able to talk even when he tryed.This alarmed him very much.**

**Dr.Steven:Raddizt don't panic you will have your voice back in the morning.It happens to everyone.Rest now.**

**Dr.Steven left the room.Grace look pale and worried.Raddizt held her hand as to say don't worry yourself.I'm going to be fine.Grace smiled back in return.Raddizt fell a sleep.Grace wonder about him some times.Grace left Raddizt to sleep and to check on Amber.She walk in the room and Amber was awake and sitting up in the bed.Grace,went to her bedside.**

**Grace:Honey what is it?**

**Amber:Grace is Raddizt okay?**

**Grace really didn't want to tell her what happen.Grace sighed.**

**Grace:Amber Raddizt had a seizure and has not yet recovered from it.He is asleep again.Dr.Steven has put him on oxgeny and he needs to rest for a while yet.I worry about you and him all the time.**

**Amber:Don't worry about me.Raddizt needs to be look after in the end.He has seen more than I.He hurts the most.**

**Amber held Grace hand.Grace found that her hand was normal warm.Grace lad back in relief that she will be fine in the end.Raddizt on the other hand was not doing that to well.She was worried that both of them would get worse then better.**

**Grace:Don't be too careless in life it might get you in more trouble than you want.**

**Amber look at Grace funny that caught her attion.**

**Amber:I get something is up and no has told me yet.**

**Grace smiled.**

**Grace:You are abloustly right girl.Thomas is a live completed the mission two days ago.**

**Amber:Does Raddizt know?**

**Grace:No he has been in and out of awareness so much that I can't even talk to him.**

**Amber could not beleive this.Raddizt weak and sick like this is not his way of living it to the fullness.Two hours had past when a nurse came in the room.**

**Nurse:Ms.Grace and Ms.Amber Raddizt is awake and wants to talk to you.**

**Amber was releaved to hear that.Grace help Amber into a wheel chair.And pushed her to Raddizt room.Raddizt was awake.Looking more better now then a while ago.**

**Amber:Raddizt how you doing?**

**Raddizt smiled.**

**Raddizt:Doing good.But could be doing better then this.**

**And you?**

**Amber:Same here.**

**Grace:Raddizt we have some good news.**

**Raddizt look up.**

**Raddizt:What is it?**

**Grace:Cory has complete the mission two days ago.**

**Amber:And Thomas is back alive.**

**Raddizt seemed to prek up at that moment.And a smile that they all knew came a cross Raddizt face.Then back to a nuteal look.**

**Raddizt:What about Cory?How's he doing?**

**Grace smiled.A change for once.**

**Grace:He fine.But tried and needs rest.Sore from a fall off his mount.Foot caught in the saddle stir up and a sore ass.Thats all.**

**Raddizt:Did it brake it or bad sprain?**

**Grace:Badly sprained ankle thats about it.Layed up for a month.**

**Raddizt sighed.That was a relief to Raddizt it eased his mind a little bit.**

**Raddizt:Thats great to hear.Is every one else okay?**

**Grace:Yes!Everyone else is just sore from the long ride.**

**Raddizt:Has King Vegeta been told of the problem that hand?**

**Grace:Yes.He has been informed.**

**Raddizt:Thank you.**

**Grace:Well,Amber you need to go back to your room and rest.**

**Amber:Okay.**

**Raddizt:Take care girl.**

**Amber:You to.**

**Raddizt:Will do.**

**Grace took Amber back to her room and came back.And sat in a chair next to Raddizt.**

**Grace:Raddizt,what has been bothering you lately?**

**Raddizt:What do you mean?**

**Grace:You have been kind of depressed over the last month.**

**Raddizt sighed and layed back.Thinking a moment.**

**Raddizt:Longing to be home with my son's and family.Not wondering around from place to place all the time.Stress I guess finaley cautch up with me.But, don't get me wrong Ms.Grace I like my job.But, time has gotten to me as well.And I'm older than I was years long ago.I hate to adment.**

**Grace:I know how you feel Raddizt.Be honest, don't tell anyone it between us okay.**

**Raddizt noded in agreement.**

**Grace:Sir Vegeta, has been kind of moody because he's wearing down more and more lately and the Elite have taken note of this a long time ago.And he knows about this by this.Long ago when I met him he started to show signs of time and wear of battles.**

**Raddizt:How did you notice this?**

**Grace smiled.Then vanished.**

**Grace:Raddizt, Veg started have bad cramps and spasm's all through his body.I feel so bad for him Raddizt.I love Vegeta and my son and family.He walks with so much pain.That his moods are very bad.Time has took it's toll on him.**

**Sad look on Graces face told and tore Raddizt apart on the inside.There was a knock on the and it open.It was King Vegeta.**

**Raddizt:Hay.**

**King Vegeta walk in the room.**

**King Vegeta:How are you feeling?**

**Raddizt:Good.**

**King Vegeta:Wonderful to hear.**

**Raddizt noted King Vegeta goulmy tone.Almost like guilt.That worried Raddizt.It was very odd for for King Vegeta.**

**Raddizt:How are you doing?**

**King Vegeta:Alright.**

**There something bothering King Vegeta.Raddizt noted again.Raddizt look at Grace.Which cautch on every quikly to.Grace look at Raddizt again.She knows as well.**

**King Vegeta:Talk to Steven.He said that you should take a break for a while.And I will let you.**

**Raddizt:Thanks sir.**

**King Vegeta:No problem Raddizt.Check on Amber to.She asleep.Anyone know why Amber is sick by chance?**

**Raddizt and Grace at the same time chours:"Why?"**

**King Vegeta:Thomas wants to know and about you to.He's worried.**

**Raddizt:Tell Thomas don't worry about me.I'll tell him when I get back.**

**Raddizt smiled.King Vegeta sort of smiled back for a second.**

**Grace:Veg, I'll return to camp with you and tell Thomas my self about Amber okay.**

**King Vegeta noded back in agreement with Grace.**

**King Vegeta:Well, we better get back to camp then.**

**Raddizt:Be safe.**

**Grace:Okay.**

**King Vegeta open the door for Grace and they left.**

**Raddizt layed back again and fell asleep on his own this time.**

**Back at camp Grace and King Vegeta found Thomas waiting on them to come back with news of Amber and his father.**

**Thomas:How are they doing?**

**King Vegeta:Your father said not worry about him and he will tell you when he returns to camp.**

**Grace:Amber is doing fine.It was stress that got to her this time around and caused her to get sick.**

**Thomas:Good to hear.I thank you.**

**King Vegeta:Your welcome Thomas.Please excuse me I must leave.**

**Thomas noded and King Vegeta left.**

**Thomas:That beats it's all.**

**Grace:What do you mean?**

**Thomas:King Vegeta is acting like something is bothering him.**

**Grace:Thomas he's not a young man like you anymore.He's hurting so much every step he takes when walking.I use to feel helpless when we use to live together in the palace on Planet Vegeta.He would be in so much pain every night.**

**Grace look on her face told him everything he need to know.**

**Thomas:That fall he took last year did him in.**

**Grace:Yes it did.He is going to lose his ablity to walk if he keeps up like he's doing.Not sooner if later.**

**Thomas put his hand on her shoulder.She look up that him and smiled a little smile.Thomas look soften a little.He removed his hand from her shoulder.**

**Grace:I must go.**

**Thomas noded.Grace walk in the dircetion the king went.Thomas watch her disapraee around the coner of one tent.Then he started to walk towards the church.When he enter the church everyone got stoped talking all at once.Thomas stop in his tracks and looked around at everyone.Then walked to the front and stop and looked at the people again.Then spoke.**

**Thomas:How's everyone doing today?**

**There was a murer of okay and fine.Then stoped.**

**Then someone spoke up.**

**Person:How's Amber doing?**

**Thomas:I've been informed she's doing alot better now than two or three days ago.She should be back soon enough.**

**Thomas:Is there anymore issue's that need to bring to light.**

**No one said anything once again.**

**Thomas:Then this meeting is hear by over.**

**Thomas sighed and walk out the church.Thomas was worried more about his father that this time than about anything else.There was much to be done that has been not been taken care of in days.**

**Another thing was Amber,Grace and King Vegeta they were doing all they can to stay in game as long as possible.King Vegeta was in pain.Amber was recovering in the hospitle.Grace was needing sleep.Thomas went about taking care of things.In light of everything he was feeling great.But,worried about his friends and loved one's.**

**The sun was setting and he went inside.He took a bath, ate dinner with Grace, King Vegeta and Cory.He went to bed about midnight that night.**

**The next morning he awoke to a people talking in the next room which was the dinning room of the main house.He got up and dressed.He open the and walked down the hall and into the dinning room.To his surpise and joy there sat Amber and his father.And the others stoped talking.Thomas walk across the dinning room and Raddizt stood up and enbanced Thomas in his arms.**

**Raddizt:O gods I was so afraid that I would lose you for every son.I never want to lose you again.**

**Grace smiled at big Vegeta and big Vegeta smiled back.They held each others hand.Raddizt let Thomas go and look at Amber than Thomas.Thomas went her and hugede her.**

**Thomas:I'm so sorry.I should have listen to you and father.I should have.**

**Thomas look at his father and smiled.He let her go.They sat down and talk for about any hour or two that day.About many things that day.Thomas and Amber went and did things that need to be done did so.The sun set again.That night at the dinner table Thomas ask his father this.**

**Thomas:What are we going to do now?**

**Raddizt:We have to see what the future holds for us.**

**Raddizt shot Thomas a look that told him that everything was going to be fine.**

**King Vegeta:Raddizt you know that I was watching you.Think it's great he thinks ahead like you do.**

**Raddizt:That what gets me in trouble the most.**

**King Vegeta:It's just the commanders don't like that you think ahead and tell you that you are not right.And then something goes wrong and they don't have the things they need to fix the problem or correct the sitution on the field.You do proper planning Raddizt and they are just upset.**

**Raddizt smiled that himself than Thomas which smile back at his father.**

**Raddizt:Boys elbows off the table.**

**Thomas and Cory at the same time silde their elbows off the table.Thomas was not hungery that night.He excesed himself from the table.Pick up his plant from the table and put on the kitchen counter near to the sink.He went outside and layed in the hamick in the yard.He look up at the stars in the night ski.The crickets were treping away into the night.Then he heared foot steps coming towards him.Thomas turn his head to only see his father was coming.Thomas look back up at the stars again.**

**Radizt:Thomas.**

**Thomas:Yes sir.**

**Raddizt was standing next to him now.**

**Raddizt:Whats on your mind tonight son?**

**Thomas:Nothing.**

**Raddizt:Nothing.There is something.**

**Thomas knew he couldn't get away that easely from his father like that.He always knew when something was bothering him or his brother Cory.**

**Thomas:Well maybe.**

**Raddizt:Maybe.Is on Thomas lets hear it.**

**Damn it,He's to good.**

**Raddizt:Come on kid'o.**

**He started tigle him.Thomas couldn't help but laugh out loud.**

**Thomas:All right.All right.**

**Raddizt stoped tigleing him and sat in a chair next to the hamick.Thomas sat up.And they talk for a little while and then came in and went to bed about midnight.The next morning things were not the same.Raddizt was in a bad mood.King Vegeta took one good look at Raddizt and he knew that Raddizt had got drunk last night after Thomas went to bed.**

**King Vegeta:Hang over this morning Kobe.**

**Raddizt knew that King Vegeta knew that he drank last night.Raddizt couldn't think anything to say to him.But only one thing.**

**Raddizt:Yes, sir.**

**King Vegeta:I see.**

**Raddizt sat down at the table for awhile until his head cleared up.Then Raddizt got up and started to make something to eat.**

**Raddizt:Sir you want something to eat?**

**King Vegeta:No thank you.Already ate this morning.**

**Raddizt:Alright then.**

**Raddizt made himself some eggs,toast,soage and grits.He sat down at the table in the kitchen this time.King Vegeta got up and left as usuaull.Not saying anything to anyone at any time.**

**Raddizt done up the dish and put them back in the cabnets.Dryed his hands and left the kitchen.Thomas was still asleep.Raddizt went up stairs to wake him.Raddizt open Thomas bed room door and Thomas spoke.**

**Thomas:Please, shut the door dad.**

**Raddizt shut the door.Went to his son bedside to talk to his son about what was up with him this morning.**

**Raddizt:Thomas are you okay buddy?**

**Thomas room was completely dark.Raddizt could see well in the darkness.Thomas layed there in his bed still.**

**Raddizt:You are still tired from staying up all night?**

**Thomas:Yes sir.**

**Raddizt:Well okay then I'll come wake you up in two hours.**

**Thomas:Okay.**

**Raddizt turn to leave and then there was the smell of blood.Not real old blood.Not fresh blood.But of blood of a recent wound that is still open and not cleaned yet.Raddizt walk over to his son bed and pulled the cover back so he could see his son.**

**Raddizt felt a hand grabe his hand.Thomas look up at him in the darkness of the room like he could see him as clear as day.Now he smelled fresh blood.He felt blood on his hands as he touch his son back.**

**Raddizt:Son what happen.When did this happen?**

**Thomas:Yesterday father.**

**Raddizt:How did this happen?And who or what caused this wound?**

**Thomas said nothing for a moment.He did not want his father to worry about him.But now he could not hide it from his father.Thomas sighed.**

**Thomas:Yesterday I was out in the woods and I ran into some trouble.**

**Raddizt:What kind of trouble Thomas?**

**Thomas:Gangs were out and about I ran into De ast.A leader of Sonter Gang.He saw me and had his budies chase me.I ran.I was told that if hit anyone again that I will be arrest for assalt and battery.**

**Raddizt:Who is this person that told you that you can not defend yourself?**

**Thomas:Officer Talgaga.The cops around here.**

**Raddizt:Well I will deal with Mr.Talgaga.As for you mister you are getting up and going to see Zorn about your wound.**

**Thomas got up and dress.Raddizt open the door and Thomas walked out the room.King Vegeta was waiting down at the bottom of the stairs.Thomas walk past King Vegeta.Raddizt fallowed but stop at the bottom of the stairs to talk to King Vegeta.**

**King Vegeta:Whats got into Thomas?**

**Raddizt:I went to wake him up and I smelled blood.**

**King Vegeta:Who's blood?**

**Raddizt:When I turned on the light he had a deep wound in his back.He's gone to Zorn to have it taken care of as we speak.**

**King Vegeta:So thats why he walk past me and did not say anything.Who caused this wound Thomas has?**

**Raddizt:A gang member name of De ast.And has been told by a cop that he can not hit anyone even if defending himself.And that he will be aressted and charged.**

**King Vegeta:I see.**

**A voice from behind them.It was Zorn.**

**Zorn:It's been like that for a long time here.The gangs have the upper hand on the police around here.And thats how it is.**

**King Vegeta:How bad is it here?**

**Zorn:Enough that childern are the victims of gang fighting or wars as they call it.**

**Raddizt:Whats the worse ingery yet?**

**Zorn:A young man came in with two builts to the chest.**

**King Vegeta:Did he make it?**

**Zorn:Yes.He walk right past you a few minutes ago.**

**That sent chills down King Vegeta's body.It enraged Raddizt.**

**Zorn:Raddizt I know what you are thinking and I can relate.He is kin blood and you know that I don't let anything go that easy without my anger be know to those harm anyone I love Raddizt.That includes you, Thomas, Cory and many others.Raddizt we will get them.**

**They will pay for their crimes and evil deed.They will not go unpunished.I know I'm not a person to talk about punshing because I have done things that are pure out wrong and evil.We have been punished and did are time.Raddizt all I'm saying be paition and the time will come. **

**Raddizt look at Zorn for moment then finaly said something.**

**Raddizt:Your right Zorn.I'm just over reacting to things.It's just I don't lose my childern again.**

**Zorn:I know Raddizt.You know what Raddizt it's okay to show fear for your childern and there nothing wrong with that.**

**Raddizt look up at Zorn.For once things seem calm and cool in away never before.Zorn was aboustly right.**

**Raddizt:Thanks Zorn.**

**Raddizt tone was much more calmer than usall.**

**Zorn:Your Welcome.Thomas is in the back room.He's not what you call calm.He's more like "Dad is going to have my ass for dinner to night.**

**Raddizt and Zorn both laughed.After a moment they settle down and had big smiles on their faces.Raddizt went to the back room where Thomas was.Thomas had his shirt off and with the look of "o my gods help me please." and "Hello I could use someones help down here." and "I'm going need a mircle real damn soon to save my ass from him." those type of looks.Raddizt keep a serous look on his face for a minute or two.But,he couldn't keep from laughing.Finaly Raddizt start to snikering.Thomas noted real quick.**

**Thomas:You can't keep a strate face can you?**

**Raddizt broke out laughing.Raddizt finaly settle down again.**

**Raddizt:Sorry Thomas I can't help but to laugh at the looks on your face.Boy you are in a knot over nothing.Relax your no trouble son.**

**Thomas relax a little but still on the edge.He did not want anymore trouble for now.Things can get out of hand real quik around here in these times.There is enough stress going around as it is.Thomas sighed than spoke.**

**Thomas:Dad.**

**Raddizt:Yes son!**

**Thomas:Can I tell you something and you don't flip out about it?**

**Raddizt:Ya.Spill it.**

**Thomas:Yesterday in the woods before it happen, I heard they talking about King Vegeta and Zorn.**

**Raddizt:Okay.What about King Vegeta and Zorn?**

**Raddizt feared the next part of the conivertion was about.**

**Thomas:They were talking about killing them.**

**Raddizt:What!**

**Now Raddizt was alarmed.**

**Thomas:They said that King Vegeta and Zorn had mess up their plan to take over the compound and kill everyone.And then the tall one that beat me said **

**"That if King Vegeta was not at Morest Point they would have done it.But, someone had seen it coming ahead of time." and the next person to him said "That guy name was Zorn." and that when one of them saw me.**

**Raddizt:So you know of their plan to try kill King Vegeta and Zorn.O' dear gods.**

**Thomas:Yes sir.**

**The door open it was Zorn with supplise to close the wound on Thomas back.Zorn caught Raddizt look on his face.**

**Zorn:What the matter Raddizt?**

**Raddizt:Zorn I'll tell you later after you finish with Thomas.**

**Zorn:Okay.Will mister we better get started.**

**Zorn got all the supplise out to do it and start to close the wound.After 30 minutes Zorn finished.Thomas put on his shirt.**

**Thomas:Thank you Zorn.**

**Zorn:No problem.**

**Raddizt:Get to the house.I'll meet with you in a few minutes.**

**Thomas:Yes sir.**

**Raddizt:That's my boy.Now go on.**

**Thomas left the room for the house.Raddizt turn to talk to Zorn.**

**Zorn:What is it Raddizt?**

**Raddizt:You and King Vegeta are in danger.**

**Zorn:What?**

**Raddizt:Thomas told me about the gang were up to yesterday when he was attack.Acording Thomas that you and King Vegeta mess up their plan to kill everyone in this compound.**

**Zorn:Yes we did.What kind of danger are we in?**

**Raddizt:Death.**

**Zorn was alarmed by this information that Raddizt had give him.**

**Zorn:Thank you Raddizt for the importain information.I will pass it along right now to King Vegeta myself.Gods Raddizt keep a watch on Thomas.Lord he does not need to be injered any farther more as it is.**

**Zorn left quickly.Raddizt was left standing there alone.Raddizt sighed and went back to the house.Inside the house Thomas was waiting.Raddizt turn and look at Thomas.Thomas walk away.Raddizt walk on.He knew something was up.Grace walk out of one the rooms.She caught up with him.**

**Grace:Raddizt.**

**Raddizt stop and turned around to face Grace.**

**Raddizt:Yes Ms.Grace.**

**Grace:How's Thomas and Amber doing?**

**Raddizt:Their doing fine.**

**Grace:Raddizt.Veg, told me that something was up with Thomas.**

**Raddizt sighed.He had to tell her.**

**Raddizt:Thomas was ingery.**

**Grace:How bad?**

**Raddizt:Not bad.Stichs thats all.**

**Grace:Good to hear.Hope things get better in time for you and your family.**

**Raddizt:Thank you.**

**Raddizt bowed and walk on.Grace could not figure out what was bothering Raddizt so bad.**

**Grace:O gods please watch over Raddizt and his family.**

**Grace went back into the room where King Vegeta was laying in bed.Grace look at him with sad eyes.Went to his side and laid beside him.King Vegeta embanced her.**

**She cried.**

**Grace:Vegeta I fear we may lose them forever.**

**King Vegeta:I know.I fear the same as you do.Which I fear for Raddizt life the most of all.Our son and family is safe because of him and his sons selfless acts of love.**

**Grace:Is Raddizt okay?**

**Grace was worried now and it show clearly.**

**King Vegeta:Grace I fear all this stess will kill him if does not slow down very soon.The consal has decided to retire him until he is well enough to come back to work.**

**Grace:When will you tell him?**

**King Vegeta:Very soon my love.Very soon.**

**King Vegeta thoughts wonder off into his fitful sleep.Grace fell a sleep right beside him.**

**Thomas was on his own looking at the records of recent attacks on people by the gangs in the area on the computer.Pain still came and goes time to time.Raddizt found Thomas there.He did not enter the room.He stand in the dark door way and watch his son with wonder.**

**"Thomas has grown into a young man all to fast.So much like me in some ways at least.He has a kind soul and a heart of gold like his Unlce Goku.God's bless his soul.I don't want to ever lose him or his brother or my family ever.I wouldn't know what do with myself for the rest of my life.I love them so much they are my world."Raddizt thought to himself as he watch his son.This almost brought tears to his eyes.**

**Raddizt walk over to his son side.He watch on with Thomas as the information was being processed.Finaly it was displayed on the screen in front of them.Then Thomas spoke.**

**Thomas:There it is.The recent attack that was record on someone was a young boy the name of Jack Darten Kalen on the east side of the mountain in this area.Sever enough beating that he had to be taken to another hospitle far from here via by life flight.About three hours from here.**

**Raddizt:Damn they are ruthless as you said to me.You were right along.Thomas this is going to stop.**

**Thomas:I agree with you father.But one problem remains in the contexts.**

**Raddizt:Which is?**

**Thomas:What will happen to the people if we attack them they will attack us and King Vegeta, Zorn, Grace, you, Cory, Amber and the other people here will be in danger if we attack.**

**Raddizt:Don't worry about it son.It will be all taken care of.Okay?**

**Thomas:Okay.**

**Raddizt huged his son and cried.So did Thomas.After a moment they let go of each other and dried their eyes and left the room.Out in the hall they were met with a horrible shock.Raddizt and Thomas ran down the hall.King Vegeta could hardly walk.Thomas took one arm and Raddizt took the other they both sopport him into the computer room which Raddizt and Thomas just came from.King Vegeta was in pain.This deeply destress Thomas and his father.Raddizt stood next to the king until he was not so much pain.**

**Raddizt:Sire?**

**King Vegeta:Raddizt,I be fine in while.Don't worry yourself about me you two.It will pass in time.**

**Thomas:Father should I leave you and King Vegeta to talk?**

**Raddizt:Please do that.Thank you son.**

**Thomas turn walk out of the room.Raddizt look at King Vegeta which was more control of him pain.**

**King Vegeta:Raddizt please hear me out.**

**Raddizt stop what he was doing and look up into King Vegeta.**

**Raddizt:You have my complete attion.**

**King Vegeta:Thank you.Raddizt the miltary has reach a decision about you and your health.**

**Raddizt:What about it?**

**King Vegeta:They want you to rest for a year after this mission.**

**Raddizt showed that he was alittle upset.King Vegeta was sure that Raddizt would be upset.**

**Raddizt:I understand and I do agree with the miltary decision.This is the choice I had chosen many months ago after that mission on Aresa.I hope you are not upset about this Sire.**

**King Vegeta:I'm not Raddizt you have a good family and you need to take care of them and yourself Raddizt.And I pray that you will and things will become better in good time.**

**Raddizt:I agree with you Sire.But, who will watch over Prince Vegeta and the family when I'm gone for the year?**

**King Vegeta:I spoke to Vegeta.He said that they will be fine for a year and if you and your family want to live in the compund with them your welcome to.**

**Raddizt:I will think on the offer that was kindly by Prince Vegeta.I worry about what would my sons would think about it.**

**King Vegeta:If your sons don't want to live in the city thats fine Raddizt.Do whats right for you and your sons.**

**Raddizt sighed.The harshness that the boys had suffer throught the years that he has been gone he couldn't put them throught it again.Never again will he allow it to happen.**

**King Vegeta:Raddizt there will be no harsh feeling between me and my family if you chosen not to go to the city where my son is.So don't fear that there will be back lash from this.**

**Raddizt:Thank you Sire.**

**King Vegeta stood up again to leave with little pain he limp alittle down the hall from where ever he came from.Raddizt sat in the chair in the room for alittle while and thinking of what was going to happen to him and his sons.Thomas knot on the open door.Raddizt look at his son with sadness.Thomas was sure that something was up.He went to his fathers side.**

**Thomas:Dad what is it?**

**Raddizt:Nothing.Nothing to worry about.**

**Thomas:Dad please there is something bothering you and I know it.**

**Raddizt:The miltary on Vegeta want me to take a year off after this mission is completed.**

**Thomas:We still have the house in the country side.I know that they will not let us go poor.We have you and you have us.Prince Vegeta is mightly indepente don't want any help.We have everything we need.**

**Raddizt was comfoter by his son words.But wise beyond Thomas age.Maybe something had happen to his son that was something that was unsuall.**

**Raddizt:You are right and I have been offered a place in the city with the prince.**

**Thomas:What is need to be done do it.**

**Raddizt:This is up to you and your brother wether we go to the city or not.Talk to your brother and take time to think about it.**

**Thomas:Yes father.**

**Thomas got up and left the room leaving Raddizt alone again.Raddizt soon followed after his son.The sun was setting in the west.Raddizt worried about could and would happen tonight.He walk to the kitchen were Grace was cooking.**

**Raddizt:What you cooking?**

**Grace look at him as if he was guilty about something.**

**Raddizt:What is that look for Ms.Grace?**

**Grace:What up with you is the question on my mind?**

**Raddizt:What concer is that?**

**Grace:Raddizt you are not the same person.You have change is unbevilable.Mind blowing.**

**Raddizt:There is nothin that had change with me.So don't worry please.**

**Grace:Raddizt!**

**Raddizt had to open his big mouth.He knew he was in big deep trouble.**

**Raddizt:Yes ma'am.**

**Grace:You are lieing to me Kayore. **

**Raddizt:It's not it.There is a decidsion that has to be made soon after this mission is completed.**

**Grace sighed.She knew that King Vegeta had told him the miltary decidsion.**

**Grace:Raddizt I know that is hard for the kids to make their mind up for the year of your leave.**

**Raddizt was surpised.**

**"Grace is no fool.King Vegeta told her about this miltary thing of leting me go for a year.My heart only knows the way of the warrore.Not a peacifest."Raddizt thought to himself.Then he spoke.**

**Raddizt:Please don't worry yourself Ms.Grace.I just don't know what I'm going to after this is all over.I'm a fighter, not a peace maker.God's only knows what will become of me.I just don't know.**

**Grace:Raddizt please don't worry yourself.Go talk to Thomas he's already up set.**

**Raddizt:But,.**

**Grace stop him from saying anything.**

**Grace:But nothing Raddizt.Go now this might be your only chance to speak with him about Cory.**

**Raddizt:What about Cory?**

**Grace:You go know.**

**Raddizt:Yes, my lady.**

**Raddizt bowed and left.He wonder what is up with her tonight, gods please watch over them.He arrived at Thomas room.He look so lonely alone.**

**Raddizt:Thomas are you doing alright?**

**Thomas look up from his writings he was doing.**

**Thomas:Ya!**

**Raddizt:Ya.**

**Raddizt look at Thomas hard.But Thomas didn't even seem to notice it all.Raddizt was not upset by this at all.Raddizt sat next to his son on his bed and Thomas turn his head to look at his father next to him.**

**Thomas:What do you want?Since you already in here.**

**Raddizt:Whao!What is this all about son?Mister attiude, I don't need anyone.**

**Thomas:This whole mess is the problem.**

**Raddizt:What whole mess?**

**Thomas:You know it as well as I do.**

**Raddizt:No I don't.You tell me son.**

**Thomas look at his father for moment.Then just shouck his head.**

**Raddizt:It's okay Thomas you can tell me son.**

**Thomas:No.It's useless.**

**Thomas try to get up.But found himself unable to.Like his mind wouldn't let him.He had to tell his father.**

**Thomas:Father it's not this easy to tell anyone this.But there is a problem, that is life threating to someone.**

**Raddizt:Who's life is threaten?  
**

**Thomas look up at his father.Then Gravely said the name that Raddizt Fear to hear said.**

**Thomas:Cory life is threaten.**

**Raddizt:By what or who?When?**

**Thomas sighed.Than he told his father everything he knew and the names of the threates.Raddizt was in enrage.But, at the same time he was frighten for his son's lifes.**

**Raddizt:Cory came to you in told you this.Why didn't he come to me about this?**

**Thomas:Father please don't be angery at Cory for not coming to you.He was screar and not sure who to come to about it.**

**Raddizt sighed and clamed himself.Then spoke again.**

**Raddizt:I'm not angery at your brother.**

**Raddizt pushed his hair back from his face and took a deep breath.**

**Raddizt:I'm proud of Cory coming out with it.Then hiding it and I'm proud of you telling me.But, I need to know where Cory is right now so I can keep him safe**

**and have both of you watch and protect.**

**Thomas sighed.Then spoke.**

**Thomas:He is hiding in the adette of the chaple.In the church.**

**Raddizt got up and left.Raddizt found Zorn just getting out of a breifing.**

**Raddizt:Zorn thank the gods I found you.**

**Zorn:Where were you?**

**Zorn gave Raddizt a hard cold look.But then became concered by the look on Raddizts face.**

**Raddizt:Ms.Grace tip me off to something that my son knew about.**

**Zorn:About what?**

**Raddizt:Zorn Thomas is not the only one thats been attack.**

**Zorn:What?**

**Raddizt:You must come with me.**

**Zorn fallowed Raddizt to the church chaple.**

**Zorn:Where is this person you were tell me about?**

**Raddizt:In the adette.**

**Raddizt foalted thur the air and push back the adette door.Raddizt went in followed by Zorn.It was demly lite space.Then there was movment in the space.Raddizt turn on his flash light he had and shine it into a corner.There was poor Cory in a corner.Blood on his face.Raddizt went to his son side.**

**Raddizt:Cory speak to me on.**

**Cory wouldn't responed to anything that would wake anyone else.Raddizt pick up his son and decaesed to the floor again followed by Zorn.Raddizt laid his on the church floor.**

**Raddizt:Zorn please go get help.**

**Zorn:Raddizt,.**

**Raddizt:Now Zorn.**

**Zorn ran.Zorn is never seen Raddizt so enrage."Those tears Raddizt face where not hurt.But, tears that a father would cry when there is a chance of losing their child.Raddizt is frighten for Cory.But, at the same time he is in control of his rage."Zorn thought as he ran for help.Few mintuse later Zorn return with help.**

**Zorn had to pull Raddizt away from his son, so they could get Cory ready for transport.When they left Raddizt was way beyound stress out.Zorn sat down with Raddizt on one of the church long benchs.Raddizt had his face in his hands crying.No sounds.Just tears.Raddizt clamed himself then Zorn and Raddizt walk back to the main house.When they reach the kitchen Raddizt said"That he had to see his son."**

**Zorn didn't let him leave.Raddizt went to bed.Only to wait the morning had to yet to show.The next morning however was no the same not because Cory was hurt.It was Raddizt that was ill.The stress had finaly claimed him.Thomas was so worried about his father all morning into the late evening.Grace tryed to tell Thomas that it was not his fault that his brother was hurt and his father was ill.But, Thomas wouldn't listen to her.**

**King Vegeta knew that Thomas beyound the point of reasoning by then.Rain had started to fall that evening and Thomas was nowhere in sight.The sun was setting in the west as he rode over a hill in the far desitance.He couldn't see anyone in the church yard.Only Bardock was standing in the drive way to the main house.**

**Thomas went to the stables paddock where he unsaddle the horse and lead it to a emepty stall.Amber could be seen around the corner of the house waiting on Thomas if he went that way.But he didn't.He went the other way from them not wanting to face them.Into the woods.Bardock followed quickly into the woods after Thomas.**

**Amber went in and got Captain Zorn in fear that there something would be wrong and may need help with Thomas.Ten minutes past without a word being said.Then there was Bardock with Thomas in front of him.Bardock was upset and had a good reason to be.**

**Zorn:What happen to Thomas Bardock?**

**Bardock:Attempt sucide.Someone needs to watch him from now on.Until improvements have been made in the this case.I know King Vegeta will be destribed by this action that he has made.**

**Thomas:Then let be.**

**Thomas was more zoned out then ever before.Bardock look at his 17 year old grandson with mix emotions.Two guards came out from the house King Vegeta followed.**

**Thomas behavior change so quickly that was frighting to them.Thomas was now agressive.Bardock and Zorn saw this quickly and restained him very quickly.Thomas didn't give in.He struggled and the other two guards help them quickly.**

**Bardock:Thomas claim down.**

**But, Thomas was to enraged to reason like anyother person.Zorn finaly had a needle in hand.**

**Zorn:I'm sorry about this Thomas.This is going to hurt some buddy.**

**Zorn stuck the needle into Thomas upper left arm.Minutes past and Thomas stop struggleing.The injected medicane was working.All of them got off Thomas and allow Zorn to pick up Thomas into his arms and into the house.**

**The next morning was totaly different than yesterday morning.Thomas was a sleep still and Raddizt was up and walking but still not in good health.Zorn told Raddizt of the events of yesterday with Thomas.Raddizt just shoke his head.**

**Raddizt:Zorn I'm at a lose for words here.That is not like Thomas at all.**

**Zorn:I know Raddizt.Don't beat yourself about it.It was not your fault that all this miss hap is happening now.**

**Raddizt was not happy with the actions Thomas took yesterday or was it not Thomas fault at all.He was a complete lose in his thoughts.**

**Zorn sigh and left.Zorn was not really happy too with Thomas at this point.King Vegeta was waiting on Zorn in the house they were going to leave for the next town over the mountain.**

**King Vegeta:Zorn hows Raddizt doing this morning?**

**Zorn look at King Vegeta for a moment than answered.**

**Zorn:He's not in good shape still.He's over work himself and it has claimed his health as we all feared for the longest time now.**

**King Vegeta:Raddizt is not young phyicaly anymore.But young at heart.But he can not endure this anymore.He most go back to Planet Vegeta and his sons are to go with him.**

**Zorn:But is it safe to transport Thomas?**

**King Vegeta:It is.Thomas has not lost his mind.He flip because he was over whiled by stress of his father being sick, brother being hurt and the war that is going on currently.Just to be on the safe side give him a saitive before departing.**

**Zorn:You want to get this transport order carried out soon as possible sir?**

**King Vegeta:Yes.**

**Zorn turn to walk away to carry out the order.**

**King Vegeta:Captain Zorn you will return with them too.There is a matter that needs to be taken care of on our home world.You are in control of the sitution on Planet Vegeta.**

**Zorn knode and left.Zorn was not sure what was going on the home world.It must be bad where the congress could not handle it on their own.**

**Later that evening they were getting ready to leave for plant Vegeta.King Vegeta saw them off.**

**King Vegeta:Take care Zorn.Look after them.**

**Zorn:Yes sir.**

**The door of the shudle closed.Zorn sat down in the co-ploite seat next to the ploite.The shuddle took off into space.When they where in depth of space Zorn went back to check on everyone.Zorn,saw Cory was a sleep,Raddizt was looking out the window, and Bardock was sitting cross from Raddizt.Raddizt was coughing so bad it was sading to Zorn to see him like this.Zorn went to him and sat next to him.**

**Zorn:How you feeling Raddizt?**

**Raddizt:I'm doing okay right now.Just tried thats all.Hows Thomas?**

**Zorn:He's a sleep from the medicane the field doctors gave him be we left.One of the field doctors are watching over him.**

**Raddizt:Could I be with my son right fallowed Zorn to back towards the tail end of the shuddle.There where he layed.Poor Thomas thought as Raddizt look at his son for the first time after the miss happen with Thomas.**

**Raddizt went to his son side and sat next to him.Thats all he could do at the time.He had no stregenth to stand hardly.Zorn feared that Raddizt could not stand to see his child to suffer like this.Zorn layed his hand on Raddizt shoulder.Raddizt look up into Zorn face that showed emotion for the for the first time ever.**

**He was a broken man with no care for his own life.He held his hand out to Zorn and Zorn knew what that ment.He want help up because he had no strength help himself up.Zorn him pull from the floor.**

**Raddizt:Thank you Zorn.**

**Zorn:Welcome.**

**Raddizt and Zorn went back to the passager area.Raddizt was coughing hard it worried Zorn.**

**Zorn:Are you going to be alright?**

**Raddizt noded yes still coughing.Then coughing fit clam down.Then he spoke.**

**Raddizt:I'll be alright.Thomas and Cory are my concer right now.Soon as we arrive on Vegeta both boys need to be seen by a doctor.**

**Zorn:Ya.And you to are going to see a doctor.**

**Raddizt:O'no I'm not.I'll be fine in a few a weeks.There is no need for me to see a doctor.**

**Zorn shot a look at Raddizt that warned him not to argument with him.Raddizt did not even seem to notice Zorns look.That made Zorn even more mader.**

**Zorn:Raddizt you are not going to have a say in this issue this time around and thats an order.**

**In a clam, matter of a fact tone.Raddizt was not happy at all.Zorn didn't care less what Raddizt had to say about the sittion at all.Zorn got up and went back to the copit.He was now satifed with himself for putting his foot down.**

**In the copite the poilt was getting ready to enter the atmospher of plant Vegeta.Everyone was buckle in for the bumbing ride down.**

**Poilt:We are now throught the atmosphere Captian Zorn.**

**Zorn:Okay get ready for the landing on the base.**

**There was chatter over the radio.The poilt look worried almost destress over about the chatter.**

**Zorn:What is the matter?Is there a problem?**

**Poilt:Yes sir.The control tower is saying that there is a problem at the base.They are at lock down status.**

**Zorn:What?Never mind I talk to the control.**

**Zorn put on radio head set.**

**Zorn:Control tower this is Captian Zorn Phobe please responed.**

**Control:This is control go head Captian Zorn.**

**Zorn:What is the sittion down there.**

**Control:The base has been attack by the enemy.The threat is to great to risk for any shuddle to appent to land.**

**Zorn:We need to land we have injered.**

**Control:Premision is granted land on runnway 1.**

**Zorn:10-4.**

**When they were on ground Raddizt and his son's were taken to the medical center on the base.Zorn went to the palace and met with Argo.Zorn came back to the medical center to see about Raddizt and his son's to see how they were doing.Zorn walk into Raddizt room.Raddizt look at Zorn as he was in a bad mood with him.**

**Zorn:How are you feeling now?**

**Raddizt:A little better now thank you.**

**Zorn:Good.**

**Raddizt:I would like to be home by now you know.**

**Zorn:I know Raddizt.And I can understand that.But, setalled down and hold on for now.Things off base are out of hand.**

**Raddizt:Okay I'm going to be sorry if I ask what is going on out there.So I'm not going to ask.**

**Zorn gave that look like you are right.**

**Zorn:Got to go.**

**Zorn left the room.Down the hall was the room where Cory was.He enter the room.**

**Zorn:How are you doing Cory?**

**Cory:Alright I guess.**

**Zorn:Still a little sleepy from the pain medicantion are you.**

**Cory:Yes.**

**Zorn:I figure that much.Well, I better to get a move on then.Take care of yourself kid'o.**

**Cory:Alright.You too.**

**Zorn:I'll will.**

**Zorn left the room in the same manner as he left Raddizt.Next he stop to see Thomas.There was a nurse in the room all the time with him.Zorn stop and talk to the nurse.**

**Zorn:How is he doing?**

**Nurse:He's still out even with the reserval medication.He's in a deep sleep right now Captian Zorn.**

**Zorn:Thank you ma'am.**

**Zorn left the room with a worried look on his face.Zorn went back to the palace.When he reach his room he lock the door behind him.He pored himself a drink and sat down the couch.Started to drink his drink and there was a knock on the door.Zorn almost spilled his drink.He got up and open the door.It was Argo and he was extremly drunk as all get out.This was vary strang to Zorn.**

**Argo:Can I come in please.**

**Zorn:Sure.Your welcome to crash out here at my place if you want for the night.**

**Argo:Thanks.I thinks I might have to do that.**

**Argo walk in and plode down on the couch with Zorn.They talk for a long time.Then Argo fell a sleep on the cough and Zorn went to bed.In the morning Argo woke up confused.Zorn was sitting a cross from where Argo was laying.Zorn smiled.**

**Zorn:Morning sleep head.**

**Argo:What in the hell am I doing here?**

**Zorn:You were drunk and you came here and I let you in.You fell a sleep.Thats what the happen.**

**Argo:o' okay.**

**Zorn studied Argos body laguge for a moment then decided that Argo was no longer drunk.**

**Argo:Man Zorn do you have anything for a headache?**

**Zorn got up and got a pain pill out a bottle from the cabiten and a glass of water for Argo.He walk over to where Argo sat and hand it to Argo.Sat back down in the chair cross from him.Argo pop the pill in his mouth and drank some water from the glass.**

**Zorn:Why were you so drunk last night Argo?**

**Argo look at Zorn for a second.Then answered Zorn.**

**Argo:Last night was the day we were married.What was me and my wife anverisher date.Got lonely and start to drink.**

**Zorn:I see your point then.Well I'm glad that you dediced to crash here then in the jail.**

**Argo laugh at that for the mere thought of being in jail for the night.**

**Zorn:Whats so funny Argo?**

**Argo:Just the thought of being in jail all evening and late last night.**

**Zorn:Do what?**

**Argo:Yes matter a fact I did go to jail last night for being public intoxication.The reason I came here is Commander Kayle drop me off here.He want me to be with someone for the night.**

**Zorn:Good gods.Well that sound like a great plan to me **

**and Argo no more drinking for you.**

**Argo:Come on Zorn.**

**Zorn gave Argo a heavy look that shut up Argo quickly.**

**Zorn:King Vegeta is your best friend our king right?**

**Argo:Right.**

**Zorn:King Vegeta was afrade that you would start drinking again.So, he ask me to watch you and thats Commander Kayle brought you over here to my place.**

**Argo:Damn it.You guys got me figured me out.**

**Zorn:You got that right man.**

**Back at the medical center.Thomas had came to finely.**

**As for Raddizt he was still not doing to well.Raddizt was sick leave until he was well again.It was only of matter of time that it will tell if he be able to return to was doing well.Fully healed with no problem.**

**The nurse walk in Thomas room with a surpised look on her face.Thomas was up sitting bed with a confused look on his face then he saw the nurse in the room.**

**Thomas:Where am I?**

**Nurse:You are in the hosiptle on Vegeta of course.Do you remember anything before you came here?**

**Thomas:Not really.**

**Nurse:What do you last remember Thomas?**

**Thomas:The last thing I remember is running through the woods back behind the compound that I was at.My father was furus at me and was thinking o' my gods what I have done to my brother is my brother and my father?**

**Nurse:Calm down they are just fine.**

**Thomas:How are they doing?**

**Nurse:Your father is not feeling well and your brother Cory is healed with no problem.**

**Thomas lean back with relief that Cory was healthly again.But,he was worried about his father.**

**Thomas:Can I go see my father and brother?**

**Nurse:I'll check with your doctor if it's okay.**

**Thomas was confused even more now than ever.**

**Thomas:What do you mean?What's going on?**

**Nurse:Thomas,you are on the phyic floor.You had flip out on Earth and you have a head trama.I don't know what happen on Earth with you.But, what you have told me it sound like stress and believe or not I know how it feels on the battle field.Been there and done that.So,relax and chill things will work themself out.**

**Thomas:Sure.**

**The nurse left the room.He was upset and scared to death.He began to thinking to himself."What if they don't let me go and stay here forever?" and "How can I get out of here?" and "I don't like this.".He sat there in a panic.Almost in the same time the doctor walk in the room.Thomas jumped alittle.**

**Doctor:Thomas it's okay it's me Steven.**

**Thomas:Thank the gods it's you.**

**Dr.Steven:What going with you?**

**Thomas:I guess stress got to me.Hell I don't remember much anymore.There is so much that goes on at the same time anymore.**

**Dr.Steven:I can beleive that for a fact.There is so much that happens in the battle field.At one time it put me on this floor when I was young Doctor.**

**Thomas:Then you know how I feel?**

**Dr.Steven:Yah.I do.How is your head feeling today?**

**Thomas:Like anyother day.Just a headache.**

**Dr.Steven:I figure that.So you want to see your brother and father?**

**Thomas:Yes, ever much please.**

**Dr.Steven:Well you will be able right now.Your grandfather is here to pick you up.Get dress.There is new colthes in the closet.**

**Thomas:Thank you.**

**Dr.Steven:Your welcome.Now I got to go.Get dress.**

**Thomas watch him leave the room.After that he went to the closet and got dress.He was discharged and went to see his brother Cory and his father.The last stop he made was to see his father.**

**Thomas:Dad?**

**Raddizt:Thomas?**

**Thomas:Yes sir.**

**Raddizt:So they let you out finaly?**

**Thomas:Yes sir.**

**Raddizt:Good to hear that.**

**Thomas:Are you doing alright?**

**Raddizt:I'm doing alright.**

**Thomas:Dad I'm sorry for...**

**Raddizt cut Thomas off in mid sentence.**

**Raddizt:Thomas son there are things that we can not control.Yet.**

**Thomas thought "Here it comes.I'm in for it now."**

**Raddizt:Yet, there is somethings that we never appect to come to pass.You are not guilty of nothing but what you do.What you did was not to harm your brother.But you were simpley trying to protect him not to harm him.I'm not angery with you.I'm proud of you.**

**Thomas look up from the floor and look in his father face with pride.**

**Raddizt:You have pride son and it shows clearly.But don't let your pride blind you.**

**Thomas:I will not let pride blind me father.**

**Raddizt:Good to hear that.**

**Thomas sometimes thought about his own foolishness and his angier temper towards the world.But,then again it was himself that created that anger world of his own and he only dewaling upon it made it worse.On the other hand he was responable for his actions and only his own.No one else.**

**Raddizt never thought for a moment that things would not change for his son's.But, things have change for them.But, here he was with them safe and sound with both of them.Thomas was not the same teenager he knew before he left alot things have change with him as he grew older the past year.**

**Thomas:Father I have to go Grandfather is waiting on me?**

**Raddizt:I know.Go on before your Grandfather gets upset.**

**Thomas:Love you father!**

**Raddizt:Love you too son!**

**Thomas left the room.Meet his grandfather out in the parking lot.**

**Bardock:Hay, there you are.How you doing?**

**Thomas got into the truck.Then answer his grandfather.**

**Thomas:Doing fine.**

**Bardock:Ready to go back to my place for awhile?**

**Thomas:Yes, sir.**

**Bardock walk around the truck, got into the truck, started the truck and got on the road.Soon they arrived at his grandfathers place.They went into the house took shower, at dinner and went to bed.**

**The Next Morning...**

**Thomas:Grandfather?**

**No one answered.He look around on the grounds still no sign of him anywhere.Thomas tried his grandfather cell phone.No one answered.He called the base medical center if he had been there.He was not there either.Thomas wait towards dark outside.Then cook, took a shower, called his grandfathers cell phone again many times and then went to bed.**

**By the morning there was a knock at the front door.Thomas got to the door quik and open the door hoping it was his grandfather.But, it was Captain Zorn.**

**Captain Zorn:Is your grandfather up Thomas?**

**Thomas:Captain Zorn, I have not seen my grandfather since the night he brought me here.He is gone I don't know where is could be.**

**Captain Zorn:Have you been here alone all night?**

**Thomas:Yes,sir.**

**Captain Zorn:Thomas I need to use the house phone.**

**Thomas let Zorn in the house and Zorn made the call.**

**Captain Zorn:Tell me what you have been doing.**

**Thomas:Well the next morning was totally different.My grandfather was not around any where to be found.I wait around to see if he just went to town to get something needed.I even called his cell phone many times that day.I waited outside until dark.I cook dinner, took a shower, called my grandfathers cell phone no one answered, and went to bed.**

**Captain Zorn:This isn't like your grandfather at all.Your Anut Celipic will be here soon to look after you until we find your grandfather or your father is out of the medical center.I all ready called the MP to file a missing person report.**

**Thomas had a strage feeling that his grandfather was in danger.But, he did not know where his father was.**

**Captain Zorn:Is there something wrong Thomas that you have not told me yet?**

**Thomas was not sure wether to tell Zorn about this strong feeling that his grandfather was in danger.Then Thomas spoke.**

**Thomas:Zorn don't think I'm crazy or anything.**

**Thomas caught Zorn attition now.**

**Captain Zorn:What is it Thomas.**

**Thomas sighed.Then told Zorn about the strage feeling that he had since last night.**

**Captain Zorn:That stonge bond you have Thomas let's you if your loved ones or close friends are being harmed.It's normal Thomas.**

**"But he was no normal person indeed he was his fathers son in all ways.But, was different in many was in the same sense as well.Thomas was no normal Kayore male.He was the only one that made the mark on the Kayore name that was above the normal lines of living.Was he the one that had came to back the curse that had been layed on the Kayore family?" Zorn thought to himself.**

**There was a knock on the front door.Zorn answer the door.It was Thomas aunt.She walk in the living room and only said one phase that said it all.**

**Celipic:Look at this dirty house, no wonder they say that a one man house is called a bachular pad.**

**"She had to say it." thought Thomas.Zorn and Thomas both broke out laughing.After a moment they stop laughing.My aunt put on one of her mission like looks.**

**Celipic:What is going with my brother Bardock?**

**Captian Zorn:That the thing that we can't figure out.**

**Celipic:Well Thomas whats going on?**

**Thomas:I don't know what's going.**

**Celipic:Thomas, are you alright?**

**Thomas almost zoned out of his mind.Zorn suddenly notices Thomas look on his face.Zorn walk over to him and put his hand on Thomas shoulder.Thomas, look at Zorn.Nothing cross his mind that could cross his lips.**

**Captain Zorn:Thomas.Whats going on?Speak to me.**

**Thomas just shoke his head.His head just spun.Zorn let Thomas shoulder go.**

**Captain Zorn:Thomas sit down.**

**Thomas did as he was told.Zorn look into Thomas eye's that told him all he need to know.**

**Captain Zorn:Thomas are you dizzy right now?**

**Celipic was now worried.She look at Zorn.**

**Captain Zorn:Thomas tell me.**

**Thomas:Yes.**

**Captain Zorn:How long have you been dizzy?**

**Thomas:Ten minuties give or take.I keep on smelling a sweet sour smell.**

**Celipic:Zorn Bardock has a natral gas for a heater and I'm starting to smell it to.**

**Captain Zorn:Lets get out of here if there is a leak somewhere.He's been exposed to it longer then we have been.Thomas stand up.**

**Thomas:I can't Zorn.If I do I feel like I will hit the floor.**

**Captain Zorn:O'this is not good.Everyone out now.**

**Grace:What about you and Thomas?**

**Captain Zorn:Don't worry about us.Move now!**

**Everyone started to go for the door when they heard a all to fimilar noise.**

**Zorn stoped in his tracks by the noise.**

**Captain Zorn:Shit that is diffenetly not good.Now move, move.**


End file.
